Emmeline
by fragmentxox
Summary: Emmeline is a young girl who always seems to get into trouble, strange things happening all around her. On her eleventh birthday, her parents and older sister reveal to her that she is a witch, and will be going to Hogwarts. Not good summ Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Do Owls Like Cereal?

Emmeline Fexx sat at the dinner table, picking absentmindedly at her potatoes. She sighed and asked her father if she could be excused. He nodded and she scooted quietly from her chair. She smiled at her mother, who looked secretively down at her food. As if anything else horribly strange could happen to her... Emmeline looked at her feet and practically ran to her bedroom.

She flung open her door, falling onto the bed. She cried silently and looked at the ceiling. Why should it matter to her parents if she was odd? That bizzare, unexplainable things happened around her? Every time she was in a mood, the whole world seemed to change just to make it better for her.

Emmeline just lay there, studying the ceiling tiles. Her long curly brown hair splayed around her and her bright green eyes flicked around at the ceiling, fading closed. Soon, she yawned and was asleep within minutes.

***

When Emmeline woke the next day, she stretched and smiled widely. _Finally, a normal day, _Emmeline thought to herself. _My birthday._ It wasn't every day that you turned eleven, right? She pushed herself out of bed and ran downstairs to hug her father goodbye. Even if it was Saturday, her father still had to go to work at his office...

She laughed as her father scooped her up in his arms. She felt really good; he hadn't done this in ages! She kissed the end of his nose and told him goodbye. He had a strange twinkle in his deep blue eyes, like he knew something she didn't yet.

When her father had finally driven away in his dark car, Emmeline walked happily into the kitchen. Her mother smiled and sat a bowl of her favorite cereal on the table before her. Emmeline sat down and watched her mother for a moment. She had a look on her face like Dad had had... Maybe she would be getting a special surprise for her birthday.

Soon, her older sister came padding into the room, her long blond hair swishing. She picked up a yogurt and sat down to eat with Mom and Emmeline.

"Happy birthday!" she said to her sister, reaching across the table and ruffling her hair up.

"Stop Issabela!" shrieked Emmeline, pushing her sister's hand away and smoothing down her curly hair.

The three ate in silence until their bowls were empty. Mom smiled and winked at Issabela, a strange look now also on her sister's face, identical to the one her mother and father had worn. Mom picked up the video camera and they all stood up in silent agreement.

"Living room, Emmy," said Mom, brandishing the camera like a sword before her. They walked into the living room, sitting on the squishy black couches in front of the warm crackly fire.

***

Emmeline smiled widely as Mom pulled out a small, rectangular box, and gave it to her. It was small, unwrapped and simple. Emmy looked at her mothe rand sister. They sat on the edge of their seats, excited and watchful. This must be the big surprise! She opened the box, and pulled out an envelope, bearing her name and their address. Emmeline cocked her head to one side, her hair spilling over her shoulder. She brushed it back and turned over the envelope, pushed on by her eager mother. She tore away the venomous green seal with the strange 'H' on it, pulling out a piece of paper. As she read, her mouth formed the words along with it.

"School of Witchcaft and Wizardry? Yeah right. Nice joke guys. Very detailed." They seemed to have been expecting this. Emmeline raised her eyebrows and wished it could be real. Hogwarts... What a name! If only she could be a witch...

Mom shook her head and whispered, with a big smile, "No, Emmeline. It's all true." Tears clung to her eyelashes and Mom's dark hair fell over her face. She was looking forward to the pet bit, a cat or a toad or an _owl_... Emmeline screamed and picked up a light box, ever so carefully. She sat and carefully tore away the brown paper. The plain black box had one word across it. The world of witches and wizards had some odd words in it. _Ollivander's._ She pulled the top off gently, revealing the most wonder-inspiring thing she had seen on the list; her wand. It was long and thin and dark, and felt perfect in her fingers. Emmeline stood, squealed and hugged her family. How had they kept this secret for so long? And why were they not magic? Her mom explained to her then, what the headmaster of the school had told her. She had somehow sprouted magic from somewhere back in their lines, or it had popped out of her, like a mutation.

"Don't get too excited over your wand, though," sighed her mother happily. "Everything you'll need all term is in those boxes." The two shared a silent moment, and then Emmeline ran and began to search through presents, studying the results with her sister.

***

Later that evening, as Emmeline sat on the couch in her dressy, special robes Mom had bought her for special occasions- ones that faded from deep blue to black and back again, with star-like, shining gems scattered on them- she read through her school books, reveling in the glory of this unknown world that she had been flung into so suddenly. She basked in the greatness of it, the wonder htat was building. She had so many questions, ones that these books were beginning to answer.

Suddenly, she heard her father's car. He knew too! She ran to the door just as he called, "Where's my witch?" She jumped up into his arms and thanked him for everything. He smiled mischeviously and said, "Wait here. Don't move and don't peek!" He called to the others, who raced down the steps as if they had been waiting. Mom still had the video camera in hand. He came back in soon with a big box with airholes punched through the sides and a small blue leather pouch. He gave her the pouch, which she now heard rattling with wizard money. He grinned down at her and said, "You're going to need some money, right?" She laughed and thanked him, putting it in her pocket and making a mental note to put it in her new shiny black trunk later. Then, Dad stepped out from in front of the box and gestured for her to open it.

Inside was a tall silver birdcage that housed a big, brown, excited, barn owl. Emmeline danced around excitedly and took her things up to her small bedroom in the corner of the upstairs. She put her money and robes and (most) books away in her trunk, and sat her owl on her desk. She played with a quill between two fingers and smiled to herself, thinking.

***

That night, Emmeline read silently from her books as her owl, named Beetle- after Beetle the Bard- sat on her shoulder. She listened to him hoot and fly around her room, swooping joyfully outside and back in. Soon enough, she fell asleep with her small face resting on her new Charms book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Scarlet Steam Engine

Emmeliner awoke, many days later, September the first. She jumped out of bed and quadruple-checked that everything she would need was in her trunk. She pushed in the Charms book she had been reading through for weeks. Sighing, Emmeline snapped closed the lid of her trunk. She heaved it cautiously down the stairs. She rubbed her arms, thikning of whether she had left behind anything. She walked back up and picked up Beetle's cage, sitting it atop her trunk.

Beaming, Emmeline walked into the kitchen. She ate some cereal and her family trickled in one at a time. She smiled widely at them and said excitedly, "Today's the day!"

Issabela nodded and smiled slightly, poking at her breakfast. She said dryly, "Yes, Emmeline, we've only been hearing about this for two months!" She rolled her eyes and smiled anyways. Mom looked at Issabela oddly, and then smiled proudly at her daughter.

"We're all proud of you, honey. We can't wait to hear what Hogwarts is like." Dad nodded and swallowed his last bite of eggs. He rumpled her hair and laughed, standing to carry her trunk to the car. Emmeline finished breakfast and sat in the backseat, Beetle on the seat beside her, a book about Harry Potter on her lap, and her sister beside her. And so began the long, uneventful drive to King's Cross Station of London.

***

As Emmeline put her owl beside her trunk on the trolley, she dog-eared the page in the Harry Potter book, putting it quickly into the trunk. She hugged and kissed her family and promised to write. She walked into the station and walked between the big plastic green numbers, labeled 9 and 10. She had read about how to do this... She was scared, though. What if she walked into the wrong pillar? Or what if this really was a big joke?

Emmeline shook her head and looked back at her parents, gathering her courage. She faced the barrier and watched as a group of normal people walked by. She started toward the barrier, closing her eyes and bracing herself. She opened her eyes to turn and say one last goodbye, but found herself on a big, outdoor platform. A huge scarlet steam engine blew white smoke everywhere. The platform was misty, students and parents everywhere. She felt strange, there without her parents. It seemed like everyone else had wizard parents. She blushed, even though nobody would see anyways.

Emmeline pulled her trunk and her owl's cage up onto a compartment, one she had thought was empty. A thin, blond boy with piercing blue eyes looked back at her as she turned around in the cmpartment. She gasped slightly and shook her head, her loose curls falling about her. "I'm s-sorry..." she mumbled. His curious, pale face broke out in a grin, making him look better than he had.

"It's okay. You can sit here with me, if you'd like. I've got noone to sit with." His eyes sparkled and Emmeline nodded happily. She pushed her trunk and Beetle's cage up onto the rack and sat down across from the boy. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "What year are you, then? I'm a second year." Emmeline blushed slightly.

"I'm in my first year." A certain kind of look crossed his face, as if that explained much. He pulled his robes a little, seeming to be thinking about something.

"So, are you a half-blood? Dad says almost everybody is anymore."

"No, I'm Muggle-born. My letter came a few months ago, on my eleventh birthday." Emmeline smiled slightly as the boy nodded. He smiled a little bit.

"I'm a half-blood. My dad's a pure-blood, but what does it matter, anyways? Nobody cares about that anymore. Well, you probably wouldn't know, would you?" Emmeline shook her head and blushed. He shook his head when he saw her cheeks flush. "No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that... Well, it really doesn't matter anymore. It used to." He smiled a little. Emmeline suddenly realized that she didn't know much about him at all yet, not even his name. He seemed to realize the same thing then, too, because he soon asked, "What's your name? I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He stuck out a hand and she shook it timidly, a grin breaking out on her face. His short blond hair rippled and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm Emmeline. Emmeline Fexx."

They talked about the school for awhile, and watched the landscapes flash by, pointing out the seemingly random changes in the window. After a while, a tall, dark-skinned witch pushed up a cart covered in many different kinds of sweets. Scorpius stood up and pulled out a black bag with coins in it, buying some of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a Pumpkin Pasty. Emmeline selected a Cauldron Cake and a Caramel Turtle. She had never heard of a Caramel Turtle before, and it sounded like the chocolate turtles that her mom made for her at home. She paid the witch 3 Sickles and 4 Knuts, sitting down on the seat across from Scorpius and biting into the Turtle. Warm caramel gushed into her mouth and she squealed, surprised. Scorpius laughed, almost dropping his Pasty. The two new friends laughed for what seemed like ages, talking more about teachers and classes, Peeves the poltergeist, and Harry Potter, a topic Scorpius knew a lot about. According to Scorpius, his father had been in school with Harry. Emmeline was happy to have found a friend already in this new school. It seemed like the long train ride would never end. And then, the scarlet steam engine pulled into a station, the sun long ago set.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Scorched Sorting Hat

Emmeline stood and pulled her things out of the compartment. Her owl hooted sleepily and ruffled up his feathers at being pulled so awkwardly from the rack. Emmeline smiled and cooed to him happily. Scorpius smiled at her, his blue eyes glinting. She helped him get his things down, for his robes had fallen down to where only she could reach them.

Scorpius grinned and took the robes from her small hands. He thanked her and at the platform, they parted. Scorpius left to take the carriages, pulled by who-knows-what, and Emmelione went to the huge, big man with the wild hair. He held out a big lantern that seemed to burn without flickering. He also wore a big brown overcoat, covered in big pockets. He yelled hoarsely over the crowds of students, "First years, over here, firs' years!"

Emmeline smiled and twisted through the crowd toward the teacher. He smiled at her and the other gathering students, and, after all the students had gone to their places, had them follow him. They saw, on the docks, a long row of rickety little boats with oars attached on the sides. Emmeline griamced at the thought of rowing all the way across the huge lake. She had been told by Scorpius that there was a great squid that swam in the lake, and Emmeline was scared. The teacher introduced himself as Hagrid, Professor Hagrid, who taught Care of Magical Creatures and was also Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Emmeline grinned and rasied her hand, shaking slightly. Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at her, and she said timidly, "Professor, will we be rowing the boats all the way across the lake?" Hagrid smiled warmly at her, seeming to know how scared she was.

"No, no, you just have to steer them. Okay, everybody get in groups of three or four, now! Find a boat and get on in."

Emmeline looked around, and saw groups of friends from the train huddling toward each other. She noticed one boy with messy black hair and a girl with long red hair talking quietly. They were the only two in their group. She walked meekly toward them and asked, "Excuse me, but can I join your group, possibly? Or are you waiting for someone?" The boy with the black hair looked over, his green eyes flashing in the light of Hagrid's lantern. He smiled at the red-haired girl, who then smiled happily at Emmeline.

"We'd love to have your help," said the girl. "What's your name?"

"Emmeline Fexx," said Emmeline happily. "And yours?"

The black-haired boy grinned and said, "I'm Albus. Albus Potter."

Emmeline positively beamed at him, hearing his name, and cocked her head to one side, her curls falling over her shoulder. She looked at the girl, and waited for her name. The girl seemed to be watching Hagrid. Albus nudged her and she turned back to them. "Oh, sorry!" she said ashamedly.

"There's no reason to be embarassed, Rosie," said Albus, tilting his head slightly, too. "It's just a little weird." He laughed a little and the girl blushed. She turned to Emmeline and sighed.

"I'm Rose. Rose Weasley. And please, ignore him. He can be rather... Mean sometimes." Albus laughed and pushed Rose closer to the water. She squealed and then they all clambered into a boat. Hagrid was waving for them to, so they had hopped into the center boat. When all the students were in boats, they all started drifting quickly toward the castle. Emmeline watched as the water lilies rippled as they floated past, and thought she saw tiny, iridescent fish swimming toward the boats. Albus steered slightly away from the pretty little fish, shaking his head at them.

"What are they?" asked Emmeline curiously. Albus snorted.

"Freggles. They try to eat holes into boats. Not very fast, and not very strong, though." Rose giggled and they sped onward, toward the huge, looming castle. Emmeline twisted her hands, excited but worried. What if when she was being Sorted into her House, they told her that she wasn't a witch? That she would have to go home and forget she ever was one? Oh, she wouldn't let that happen. She knew so much already, but it was so little compared to what she could learn here...

"We're almost there," cried Hagrid over the rush of the water. The carriages had since disappeared from sight. Emmeline looked up at the castle, suddenly right in front of her on the mountain. The boats shored startingly fast, and the students crawled out. Walking quickly up the steep path up the mountain, the group of three grinned at one another. Then, Hagrid pushed open the huge doors into the school. Emmeline held her breath, looking over at the others, who seemed to do the same...

And there before them stood a small older woman with silvery brown hair, all tied up in a fast knot atop her head. She looked at them over her nose and seemed to think a moment before speaking. "Come," she said to all of them, "Come into the Great Hall. It is time for the Sorting." Around her, Emmeline's peers fell into a hushed frenzy. The woman clicked her tounge at them and the students fell silent. She first took them to a seperate room and explained to them that the Sorting would be done to put them into four houses; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. The only thing Houses were used for was classes, common rooms, and and Quidditch, a sport.

As the big oak doors opened, Emmeline saw floating candles, and a ceiling that looked just as the friendly starry sky ahd outside. The woman who had let them in now stood at the front of the room, behind a small stool which a little man brought forward, He wore a filthy ancient moleskin coat and had long, dirty white hair. He mumbled curses and looked horribly at the new students. The woman sherply eyed him and he sat the stool down, with a tall, black hat on top of it. It was a lot like her hat she had gotten. However, it was scorched blacker and had a small hole where the burn was. She hadn't gotten to this part of the book yet... What did an old scorched hat have to do with Hogwarts?

Then, where the top met the brim, a wide set of stitches broke away from the other side and the hat seemed to smile at them all. The four long tables were decorated in different colors, but they all talked between tables and seemed to nearly disregard the differences. But then, when the hat opened it's seams, they all became hushed and watched it closely. THe hat moved alone. Emmeline gasped silently and accidentally trod on someones toes. She whispered an apology and watched the hat. The woman had pulled out a scroll and said now, "I am Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this, is our Sorting Hat." She looked fondly down at the smiling, moving hat. And with that, she looked down at her scroll. Emmeline became silent and listened, fidgeting slightly. Professor McGonagall looked up and said loudly, "Let the Sorting begin!" All four Houses erupted in tumultous cheering.

Emmeline smiled slightly and waved under her cloak at Scorpius, who she had spotted at the table with the red tablecloth. Gryffindor. She crossed her fingers and stood on tiptoe to see the hat. As names were called, cheers rang out over the hall. The hat hadn't sang like it used to, because, according to Professor McGonagall, it no longer could. Emmeline hung her head for a second, thinking of it. Soon, though, she was snapped from her thoguhts when her name was called from the front of the hall.

"Fexx, Emmeline!" Emmeline walked forward, nearly tripping from nervousness. Scorpius gave her a thumbs-up, as did Albus from the line. She sat cautiously on the old stool, putting the scorched hat on her head. It fell over her eyes, and all she saw was black cloth.

"Well, you aren't going to Gryffindor, are you? You're much too meek, dear," hissed a small, wheezing voice in her ear. She jumped. The hat spoke to her in her mind! She thought hard, _Please, please, hat. I __must__ go to Gryffindor!_

"Oh, but dear, you are not very brave," chuckled the hat. Emmeline blushed crimson, hoping he hadn't said it out loud. _Gryffindor, please! _she thought even harder. _I'm taking a stand. Let me choose this, please! I need to go to Gryffindor. I'll be all alone if I don't._ The hat laughed quietly.

"Okay... GRYFFINDOR!" Emmeline grinned, her face pale once more. She stood up, taking off the hat, and sat it down, grinning as she walked to the table decked in red and gold. Scorpius moved to one side slightly, still clapping along with the other Gryffindors. He grinned crookedly at her and turned back to watch the Sorting. She wondered desperately which Houses Rose and Albus would be in, watching closely the students up front.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Of Feasts and Wishes

Emmeline watched quietly as Albus took his seat on the stool, which seemed as if it could barely stand the weight. She crossed her fingers and squezed her eyes closed. Listening hard, she shivered as Scorpius squeezed her hand under the table. And then she heard the Sorting Hat's yell; "RAVENCLAW!"

Emmeline clapped just as the rest of the student's did, but secretly she wished that he had been put in Gryfinndor with Scorpius and herself. She waited impatiently as many other first years joined them at the Gryffindor table, and Emmeline smiled half-heartedly at them. She waited and waited, and then, finally, came Rose's turn on the stool.

As Rose put on the hat, Emmeline secretly hoped and wished for her to go to Ravenclaw. She didn't want Albus to be alone, as much as she wanted Rose with her. She had Scorpius, and she would see them anyways, in classes if nothing else. She crossed her fingers once more and smiled hopefully at Scorpius. She watched the hat as it spoke to Rose, and as it must have made up it's mind. ONe more second, and then... "RAVENCLAW!" Albus grinned as he stood and clapped for her, and even Emmeline's face broke out in a large smile. _Good for them,_ she thought, _They have each other. And I have Scorpius._

Emmeline watched as food begn to appear magically onto the students' tables. So much food she had never seen in her life. She ate happily, enjoying meeting several of Scorpius' friends. It seemed that they would become her own friends as well. She ate her meal, the first of many in the castle, laughing and talking with Scorpius and many other Gryffindors. And later that night, after they were all deep in their beds, Emmeline looked out at the sky and thought of the feast, and of how her wishes for Rose and herself had come true. And she smiled and went to sleep, the first happy, dreamless sleep of many in the castle. And this is where our story ends, one story of many in the castle.


End file.
